Havok
by Forever Young Mezmeric
Summary: Now featuring Gambit!
1. Intro and Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As much as I treat and think of Alex as my own character, sadly he's not mine and owned by marvel (like 97% of all the people in this fanfic) But I do have a clone named Allen Summers who's my twin brother ;)**

**Alex: *cough* psycho!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah I know that's what my counselors and friends say. Anyways, on with the story.**

**INTRO**

Banging, crashing, and screaming; those are the only noises I hear as I lie in my bed, trying to sleep through the entire ruckus. It's a common night at the Master's household; mom and dad are both drunker than… Well, there really isn't any shitty simile I can use to describe how fucking drunk they are. I leaned over to the side of my bed to look at my clock on my empty dresser but then realized it was already packed. Hell, my bed and dresser are the only things left in my abandoned room. Pretty much everything is packed in multiple suitcases and is sitting in my dad's car. This is why I'm not letting my parents drunk state bother me, which shockingly after years still does bother me. Tonight is my last night in this shithole. Don't get me wrong I LOVE Hawaii with a passion. It's not my place though. My place is with my brother and people like me… I mean, mutants like me.

**Chapter 1**

"Alexander, honey," The sound of my mom's slurred voice interrupted my train of thoughts. I hesitated before responding, maybe a miracle would happen and she would pass out. "Come here sweetie." I didn't wanna go, I knew exactly what would happen if I did. But my legs and brain aren't communicating because moments later I found myself, without thinking, walking out of my safe haven and into the living room, the war zone. I look around in shock. Was this really the environment I have been living in for the past ten years? Beer bottles scattered around the room, every single one of them empty. My dad lied on the couch, passed out. And my mother who is only half dressed sat in the old rocking chair.

"Hey sweetie," She cooed at me, I felt sick to my stomach just looking at her. "So you're leaving next week right?"

I wish I left a long time ago you helpless bitch, "No I'm leaving tomorrow," I stated coldly. The overwhelming smell of alcohol made my eyes water.

"I'm gonna miss you sweetie," She smiled sadly.

Well I'm not gonna fucking miss you "Um, I'm really tired mom. It's midnight, I'm going to bed." I turned around and began walking away. Hopefully she won't say anything else.

"Before you go sweetie," I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned around and put back on that fake smile I have put on for so many years. "Can you open this for me?" I looked at the beer bottle in her hand. Like you need any more of that bitch? I should just shake my head no and go back to bed, but for some reason I was walking towards her. "No," She put her hand out stopping me, "Use your fire powers."

"Its plasma mom," I corrected her. God please have mercy on me and make her pass out right then and there.

"Right honey," Her smiled makes me wanna puke. "Just open."

"That's not a good idea mom," You are so fucking stupid! "I might hurt you," Even though you deserve it after all you have done to me.

"Don't you dare say no to me," Whoa major mood swing.

"I just did," I snapped coldly. "I'm going to bed now."

"No you're not!" She screamed in a voice no one else would understand, but I guess I'm used to it. Without a second thought I did what I should have done a long time ago, I turned around and began to walk to my room. "Get back here!" I knew exactly what was going to happen next. I should run to my room and shut my door, but my legs won't let me move. I stood there in silence and waited until I felt the sharp pain of the beer bottle smashing into my bare back.

**Tell me what you think so I know I'm not just writing this for myself. Also please point on any grammar corrections (I have a tendency to speak in a passive voice without realizing it) Please don't flame the way I write Alex though please. I pretty much think of him as an OC and I know he is totally OOC from the series but it's not like that gives anybody much to go off of seeing he was in like what three episodes. Okay if you actually read through this pointless rambling sorry for wasting your time. I promise I won't do this in future chapters. **

**Please review**

**~Forever Young Mezmeric**


	2. Plane Ride and Day 1 In Hawaii

I own nothing

A girl around my age clings to her mother crying, "I'll miss you."

A college frat boy chokes back tears as he hugs his father.

Stupid emotional people, stupid flight delay! I'm stuck here with a bunch of over emotional pussies and my least favorite people in the world. Why couldn't Scott pick me up in his fancy jet?

"Flight to New York, now boarding," A woman's voice comes over the intercom. Finally!

"Looks like this is goodbye son," My dad pats me on the back, I flinch in pain, it still hurt and had pieces of glass stuck in it.

"Yeah goodbye," I say with little emotion. I look around for my mom, I spot her at a water fountain swallowing about six Advil, typical. It's not like I want the bitch to care about me, I don't give a shit about her. It would be nice though, but I learned a long time ago you can't count on anyone but yourself.

I pick up my bags and without thinking twice, I leave behind my life here.

I fucking hate planes! The past twenty minutes have consisted of me stuffing my anxieties with airplane peanuts. The cute flight attendant keeps coming over here asking me if I need anything. I don't blame her, I mean even I know I'm pretty damn sexy. A sixteen year old with long blonde hair and light brown eyes and not to mention this killer body.

Maybe she can tell I'm a nervous wreck.

Fact is I haven't been in a plane since I flew over to Hawaii, that day is still very clear in my mind.

Flashback

As soon as I stepped out of the plane the heat overwhelmed me. I was from Alaska so I wasn't used to the heat. I was on crutches it was about three weeks after the accident so my social worker person lady helped me out of the plane. She then drove me to my new hone. On the way there we passed tons and tons of beaches. I was mesmerized by the surfers and the cool stunts they did. I knew as soon as I got my cast off I would be trying that out.

When we got to my new home, I met my parents. I remember thinking my mom was really pretty, little did I know what she was really like. They led me to my room which was filled with toys and a surfboard just my size. I ran over to it, running my finger across, examining every detail. It was a six year olds dream room.

They talked with the lady and my 'dad' noticed I hadn't said a word yet.

"Does he talk?" He rudely asks, crossing his arms. The lady shook her head.

"He hasn't said much since the accident, give him time," She then examined the house and left.

About a week later my 'mom' came home late from work, smelling a strong smell that made my eyes water. I did not know at the time that it was alcohol.

"Haveagoodday Al?" She slurred, on the couch watching TV I turned to her and gave her a thumbs up.

"That's notan answer, Alex," She grew angry and I was confused, I didn't know why. "Didyou havea goodday?" I nodded. "THAT'S NOT AN ANSWER!" She threw the glass bottle in her hand at the wall next to me, I flinched in fear.

"Y..yes," I've stuttered ever since.


	3. Chapter 3

_A.N. Everybody is kinda OOC, sorry._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_.

Stepping out of the cab, I flick my long hair back and shiver. On the way here the weather man said the weather would be warm, warm my ass! I hand the cab driver a stack of dollar bills. He mumbles something in another language, Mexican I think. He slams the door and zooms off.

The wind blows and I shiver again. Something tells me I'll have to make some fast cash to buy some warmer clothes. I don't know how long I stood there shivering, better head to the mansion. I slowly walk though a winding path through trees and cool gardens. I stop at a large metal gate; behind that towering over was the mansion and hell when Scott said "Mansion" he wasn't kidding. It's like one of those celebrity houses you see on cribs. Right next to the code pad was a metal sign with graffiti all over. I'm pretty sure it read the place's name but I couldn't make it out because the word "MUTIE" was written in red spray paint all over it.

"Hey you!' A voice yells from behind. On reaction I quickly jump around, my vision is clouded with shock and fear. I reach my hand out and shoot out a plasma blast. My heart stops beating so fast and my vision clears enough to see the figure in front of me easily dodged my frantic attack, obvious to the broken tree.

"What the hell are you doing?" I know who this is now. One of Scott's 'friends,' the white stripe in her hair and that southern accent sure is familiar. Name, name, shit what's the chick's name?

"My bad, it was on reaction," I feel my face turn red.

"I guess I shouldn't have snuck up behind you like that," She apologizes, "Thought you were one of the human preppy boys from school. Alex right?" I nod, "I'm Rogue." Rogue, what the hell kinda name is that. She stares at me, oh shit she can't read my thoughts can she? She turns around and punches in some numbers in the code pad and the gate swings open. "Shall we?" I nod again.

"So Rogue huh? Is that some kinda greek god or something?" Ok, now she's glaring at me.

"It's not my real name," She states.

"So what's your real name?" I ask, curiously.

"That's none of your business blondie!" She snaps. Oh, defensive. I like it.

"Us Hawaii boys are taught southern chicks like you are sweet, and well you seem kinda like a total bitch," She blinks back at my statement. Her fist tightens and teeth clinch. My mom made that face all the time, I flinch back, preparing to get slapped or something. To my surprise I open my eyes and she's towards the mansion. I quickly catch up to her and we go inside.

Whoa, this place is just as big on the inside as it is on the outside. The prof should really consider getting this place on cribs or something.

"I'm not familiar with this "cribs" you speak of Alex," I turn around and there was the professor. Shit, was he in my head? I got too much I DON'T want him, or anyone knowing. "You were thinking quite loud. Don't worry, as long as you keep your thoughts quiet I won't invade your mind unless given permission." He must have sensed my apprehensiveness towards the subject, or I was thinking too loud again. Note to self: keep thoughts quiet.

"Alex!" Now that's a familiar voice. My brother stood at the top of the stairs, he slides down the railing and hugs me. "What took you so long?"

"Delayed flight," I say, trying to escape his grip my back's still sore from last night.

"Come on, I'll give you a tour around."

After Scott showed me around and I met everybody I finally get some alone time before I have to go for a power test in the danger room. I'm a little nervous about that, my powers are sometimes uncontrollable, especially when I'm pissed and angry.

I'm already a nervous wreck, I'm living with a bunch of people that could possibly find out about my past, find out about me. Then they'll all feel sorry for poor Alex, or worse, hate me. I make sure the door is locked and reach into my bag for the only thing that would help me calm down, a cigarette. I've been smoking since I was nine years old, smoking marijuana since I was twelve. Unfortunately I didn't have any of that with me. But this is New York, I'm sure I'll get some sooner or later. I'm not a drug addict or anything, just do it sometimes when I'm anxious or stressed. Why do I do it? I need some way to take the pain away, and drinking was out of the question. I will never end up like them.

I light it up, inhale and exhale. I pull out a surfer magazine and begin reading it. Alone time, I love it. Next thing I know one of the X-Men, Kitty I think, walks right through my door.

"Hey Alex the professor wants to see you," In shock I inhale wrong and begin choking.

"Have you…" Cough, "Ever heard of…" Cough, "Knocking?!"

"What do you like have something to hi…" She spots the cigarette in my hand. "Oh um, you smoke?"

"No, I'm just holding this for a friend," Stupid.

"Oh this is just great. Brother of the "perfect" Scott Summers is a smoker. Are you a druggie? A hardcore drinker too?"

"I do not drink!" I say sharply. "And no I'm not a druggie!"  
"There's obviously something personal behind this. I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks," I smile, getting rid of my attitude. Without another word I leave to go see what the professor wants.

_A.N: Alex obviously has a lot of secrets, but what are they? And someone already knows one, maybe a potential pairing? idk yet. Still more secrets to be revealed not only to the characters but you readers as well._


	4. Morning Numero Uno

**I own nothing**

I toss and turn in my bed not able to sleep. I'm too used to falling asleep to loud crashing, my parents arguing, or my mom drunkenly singing. Not that I missed that or anything it's just eerily quiet in here. I'm so glad I don't have to share a room though, I like my privacy. The closer people are to me the easier it is for them to figure me out. That reminds me, day one and one person knows one secret of mine. It's not that big of a deal, for some reason I trust her. Trust, that's a thing I don't do very often. For some reason I wanna tell her everything, too bad I just can't.

I just remembered, there's a clock on the stand next to my bed, wonder if there's a radio on it. I reach over to the clock and push all the buttons on it. Loud screamo music blasts from the small clock. I jump up in shock and quickly turn it down. Thank god the room is sound proof. I find a soft rock station and within minutes I drift off to sleep.

"Alex," I hear my brothers voice as he shakes me, I pretend to still be asleep. "Bro wake up!"

"What time is it?" I groan, not bothering to move.

"Five Thirty," Scott says cheery, "Danger Room time!"

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," I curse. Five thirty? I have to get up at five thirty?!

"Hey watch your language," God he's a tight ass. "The prof put you on the main team, you should be happy he didn't put you with the other new mutants. And plus you got a lot to learn so you'll have three sessions a day." No, no, no, no fucking way! I'm still worn out from yesterday's ONE session. "Don't worry you'll get used to it." He must have read my facial expression, am I just easy to read or is everyone here at reading others?

I force my body to get out of bed, Scott throws me a black suite. Uniforms, cool. I try it on it fits really tight just like a surf shirt. I like it. After I get ready I go with Scott down to the subbasement and everyone is waiting.

"Morning Alex!" The dark guy with blonde hair says. That's Miss Munroe's nephew but what's his name. Evan that's it! I notice he has a skateboard under his arm.

"You skateboard?" I ask, dumb question Alex!

"Yeah man, why do you?"

"No, but I've always wanted to try. People say it's a lot like surfing," I say. Just then big claw dude, uhhh, Logan, walks in.

"You ready for your first day blondie?" He asks. I yawn, still half asleep. "Ok we're _'playing' _predator and prey. Havok you're the prey."

"What?!" Next thing I know the large room turns into a huge forest.

"You got fifteen seconds to run," He says. I didn't wait around for any more instructions, I take off running.

(Insert Danger Room scenario here. Don't worry I plan on writing out some action scenes, just not danger room scenes)

Walking out of the danger room I'm bruised and exhausted. I spent two hours getting hunted. That was so not fair.

"Hey blondie," Logan says as we head to the elevator. "Nice work."

"Nice work?! Do you not see this?" I point to my ripped up new uniform. "I got murdered!"

"We do this to all the new kids," He states, "And not even your brother lasted as long as you did. I see why Charles put you on the main team." He smiles, he turns around and walks off towards the hangar.

"Whoa," I turn around and Kitty's standing right behind me. "Logan just like complimented you."

"Yeah so?" We get into the elevator.

"That doesn't happen very often," She says.

"Hey Kitty, Lance is waiting on you outside," Rogue tells Kitty as soon as we get off the elevator.

"Oh alright, tell him I gotta get dressed and I'll be right out there," She says, "See you at school Alex." She runs off towards her room. I assume this Lance guy is her boyfriend. I knew someone as pretty as her would have a boyfriend. Rogue gives me a dirty look at walks off. She must still be mad about my attitude yesterday.

"Hey Rogue," She turns back around. "Uh, I'm sorry for being a total asshole yesterday." I apologize, I really meant it too.

"Whatever," She walks off. I shrug it off and head towards my room. Time to get ready for school, oh great.

_AN: I know this is kinda a crappy chapter. I'm just trying to set things up and set Alex's character. Having a hard time figuring him out? Nice guy, mean guy? Well good. So it's obvious he's either going to be paired with Rogue or Kitty. I'm thinking about doing a little love triangle there which wasn't part of my original plan. Or maybe I'll even bring Mr. Lebeau in as a supporting character. Let me know what you think, if I don't hear anyone's opinion I'm just gonna post the next chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been really busy with finals. Now school's out and I promise to update at least once a week, if not more._

_Warning: I turned Lance into a complete asshole. Sorry lancitty fans. I love the pairing but I'm just trying to make my story flow and interesting. Maybe I'll write a lancitty fic to make up for this =D_

Part One: Things you didn't know about Alex Summers (_I'm adding these to the beginning of each chap now.)_

School, my favorite place in the world. Funny, I have a badass reputation but here's a little secret about me, I'm a straight A student. School, was a legal reason to be away from my horrible foster parents. I cherished every second there and dreaded the long bus ride home, sometimes wishing it would crash and I'd never get home. Another thing that may be more obvious, I can't stand abuse of any kind. Of course, it's based on my personal experiences. They say, by they, I mean the media, god I hate the media but that's a matter for a different time, that when you've witnessed of experienced abuse then the chances you're gonna be abusive are higher. I think that's a bunch of bullshit! I will never lay my hands on my child, a child, or a chick, no matter what they do.

"Alex!" Scott's voice interrupts my train of thoughts and I'm brought back to the new reality I'm living.

Part two:

"We're here," I look up at the school, decent sized. I went to a fairly small school but this place don't look that much bigger from the outside.

"Cool," I respond, hoping out of his car without using the door.

"Alex, one second." He gives me what seems to be like a glare, who can tell though? Great lecture time, "No one here knows we're mutants (_this is set around the second season) _and if they find out they won't be as understanding as your friends in Hawaii." Oh yeah, he's still super pissed at me for showing my powers to my buds. It was no harm though, they thought it was super rad. Hey there's a hot chick walking by, damn is she even wearing a bra? "Alex are you listening?"

"Uh yeah," Shit better not let my mind wonder.

"Then what did I say," I stare at that hot chick again, "ALEX!"

"You said the losers here don't know about our powers and you're about to tell me not to use them," I smile, ha I can multitask.

"Good," He pats my head like I'm some kinda fucking dog. "Need help finding any of your classes?"

"Nah I'm good," I say, waving to him and walking off.

Damn this school is bigger than I thought. After searching around for a good ten minutes I finally spot my locker. Now the next challenge, getting the damn thing open. I put the combo in, try to pop it open, nothing. Repeat, nothing. Repeat, nothing. Ok now I'm irritated. I look around, no one in sight. It just needs a little tiny blast and it'll pop right open. Just place two fingers here and…

**CRACK!**

Shit that was louder than I thought it'd be.

"Nice Alex," I jump up in shock and turn around, it's Kitty. "Didn't Scott give you the lecture?"

"Are you following me?" I ask, is it just me or is she always around at the worst times?

"No, my lockers over here too," She reaches into, no she reaches through her locker and pulls out a few books. "Don't worry, we never listen to Scott's lectures. Need help finding your class?"

"I'm a big boy I think I can find it myself," I say as I start walking, she follows. God she's clingy, I feel bad for her boyfriend.

I don't wanna make friends here, I don't wanna get close to anyone because then I'll start to rely on them and you can't rely on anybody but yourself and when you get close to people, they hurt you.

She's making this very difficult.

She follows me around, truth is I have no idea where the hell I'm going.

"You don't have the slightest clue where your class is do you?" I guess she got the hint. I shake my head. "What's the room number?"

"One fifty…" I stop in midsentence. A smell, no that smell. That smell used to mean pain was about to happen. But this time it won't be me.

The smell of alcohol, and damn is it strong.

"Hey Kitten!" A rough voice yells from behind us, we both turn around and across the hall is her fruitcake boyfriend.

So that's where the smell is coming from. He stumbles over to us.

"Lance," She eyes him suspiciously.

"Who's this," He points at me.

"Scott's brother and you told me you were going to stop drinking!" She shouts at him. I step back but keep my guard up.

"You cheating on me?" He slurs, not paying attention to what she says.

"What? Of course-" Before she can finish her sentence his hand raises and for some reason, even though I'm a good fifteen feet away from the two, I flinch and keep my eyes shut and then I hear contact and a cry of pain. I expect to feel pain but I don't. Then I realize I'm not the victim this time, but an innocent bystander , make that an extremely pissed of bystander. I open my eyes and the first thing I spot on his hand and her face is blood. He must be wearing a ring or something. He towers over her as she's down on her knees.

"That'll teach you a lesson you… you… you whore!" He slurs. Damn why didn't she use her powers to make his hand go through her, whatever that's called. He raises his foot.

This is my chance, to be the hero instead of the victim. I raise my arm out and aim right for his head. I meant to only release a bit of energy to stun him but my anger got the best of me and my vision blurs from anger. I pictured I'm blasting my mother instead and let out a massive amount of energy, so much I fall to the ground. My vision clears and I stand up, panting.

And now I know why she didn't use her powers, there's a crowd of students with horrified looks staring at me, Kitty included. I expected a thank you but she just shakes her head and runs over to her boyfriend, who is now on the other side of the hallway.

I get closer to him, people line up against the wall, in fear, of me. There's a big gash in his head, he's still breathing… I think.

"Alex!" A stern voice calls and I turn around. You've gotta be shitting me. The prof is here.

I'm sitting in the profs office, we on one side Kitty on the other. She's holding up an icepack up to the gash on her face and her stare is fixed on the ground, making sure not to make any eye contact with me. I can't fucking believe this! I was helping her out, I did it for her! Ok, maybe I did it for myself but still he got what he deserved. You don't ever ever ever ever lay hands on a girl, no matter what.

"Alex, Kitty," The professor finally comes back in. "Care to explain what happened?" You're psychic figure it out for yourself. We both remain silent and her gaze doesn't shift from the ground.

"You're lucky I was able to erase everyone who saw it happen mind. Alex, didn't Scott tell you to not use your powers at school?" don't you already know the answer.

"Yes," I say. He goes on talking about how catastrophic it would be if even one human found out about us, I don't pay attention. I stare at Kitty, that gash has to hurt. How could she be mad at me for this?

"Professor," She shifts uncomfortable, realizing I'm staring at her, "Can I go to the hospital and see Lance?"

"You're kidding right?" I'm speaking my mind this time, "After what he did to you?" She ignores me and looks up at the professor.

"Sure Kitty," He says. He didn't have to tell her twice, she walked right through the nearest wall, desperate to get out.

"Professor, you do know he hit her right? I was just trying to…"

"Get a bit of revenge on your mother?" He asks, my mouth drops open in shock.

"You… You said you'd never read my mind without my permission!" I yell.

"I didn't, Jean's a developing telepath and you think pretty loudly. She accidently heard your thoughts on the matter and thought it was important to share it with me. I don't know any more than she told me," He says. Great just fucking great!

"So how much do you know?" I ask, suspiciously.

"You're mother was an alcoholic and was abusive," Good, he doesn't know everything.

"Can I go to my room?" I really don't want this turning into a therapy session.

"Ok," He knows he's not going to get anymore out of me, "But Alex, be careful. Your powers are deadly when you're angry."

"I know," Believe I know and I'm not going to let it happen again. Not for a third time.


	6. Author's Note

**AN: So I only got nine hits on the last chapter. If barely anyone is going to read this then I won't bother updating anymore and focus on my oneshots. If I can get at least two or three reviews saying you want me to continue then I will.**

**Thank you those nine people who read my last chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Things you didn't know about Alex Summers: I'm not necessarily, a druggie. No I just enjoy a casual smoke. I've never tried anything stronger than pot. OK maybe I have _tried _other stuff but never made a habit out of it. I just smoke when I'm stressed… And let me tell you I'm stressed out now.

Chapter 5:

God it's fucking cold out!

Walking the busy streets of New York City at night is nothing like a warm relaxing midnight walk on the beach. This is far from relaxing. I've almost gotten hit by a car, twice, same car, because I keep spacing off. And I'm only a little high now. Yeah, I've been smoking. Why else would I be in the bad areas of NYC in the freezing cold in the middle of the night? I'm stressed out as hell, can you blame me? And I'm stressing out at the fact I'm stressed out about something I shouldn't be stressed out, wait does that even make sense? Maybe I'm higher than I think.

Truth, I'm stressed because Kitty won't say a single word to me. I shouldn't care about what she thinks about me? Dammit I promised myself I wouldn't care about anyone here!

But I do care about her a… Did someone just steal my wallet?!

I turn around to see a dark figure running into the alley, I take off running after it but it's much faster.

Thank god a dead end.

The figure turns around and the only thing visible are his red eyes. Is he some kinda demon or something? Who am I to talk? I can shoot plasma blasts out of my hands and I just almost killed a guy. Though he deserved it. The red eyed thing throws something on the ground. A playing card I think? Oh shit it's glowing.

BANG!

It explodes and sends me flying back out of the alley. OWE! I hit the ground hard on my back. I'm not one for giving up after a hit. I jump back up and run back into the alley but the red eyed playing card exploding dude is gone.

Fuck!

Now I don't have any money to take a cab back to the mansion. Damn that means I have to walk.

Finally, I'm back at the mansion. I'm tired, sore, dirty and not to mention walletless. Ok just gotta enter the security code.

Shit, what's the security code! I could hop the gate, but that will end up with the defense system going off and that would ruin my subtle, unknown entrance. Oh yeah I remember it now! I just punch in the code and viola, the gate swings open.

I sneak into the mansion, thank god everyone is sleeping. Just up the stairs and into my room.

Yes! Mission accomplished! I should be a secret agent or something. I change out of my dirty clothes when the door flies open.

"What were you doing out so late?" I don't even have to turn around to look to know its Rogue, "And why does it smell like straight up marijuana in here."

"How do you know what it smells like?" I ask. I realize I'm just in my boxers and quickly slip on some shorts.

"Because I lived with the Brotherhood for a while," She says, I don't buy it I still think she's a former pot head. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"The Brotherhood. The group that dude I fucked up is in."

"Yeah," She laughs, "Good job on that by the way. The guy had it coming," Finally someone agrees with me!

"I wish the others thought the same thing," I say.

"Oh you mean Kitty," Was there a hint of jealousy in her voice?

"Yeah, I don't know what her problem is," That still really confuses me.

"The problem is you put her boyfriend in the hospital," Ouch smart ass remark.

"Her boyfriend that hit her!" I raise my voice a little.

"I'll talk to her about it," With that she leaves.

"That's one cute femme, mon ami," A voice from behind me says.

"Who the fu—" I turn to see some dude sitting on my window seal but then I notice the red glowing eyes. "YOU!" He throws something at me, my wallet. I pick it up and everything seems to be inside. "What kinda thief are you?"

"Is the femme yours?" He ignores my question.

"Who Rogue? No." What the hell is going on?

"So what it is this mon ami? Some kinda boarding school?" He hops into the room and looks around my room.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Je m'appelle Remy Lebeau. But it's Gambit to you. Rumor on the streets this is a mutant school," He says, "C'est vrai?"

He's a mutant so I guess I can tell him the truth, I nod.

"So how does Gambit enroll?"


End file.
